¿Dulce San Valentín?
by mistralax
Summary: Fic con motivo del 14/2 Yullen. AU  Disculpen el sumary cortito.


**Notas de autora:** Bueno aquí con fic One-shot con motivo del 14/2 XD algo tarde ps. Mas que todo fue hecho por idea un tanto descabellada de una amiga XD pero espero que sea de su agrado.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, Yullen leve, crack (¿) malos entendidos raros u,u

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce San Valentin<strong>

By

Zutte-chan

"**Capítulo Unico"**

* * *

><p>Día de San Valentín y una miérda.<p>

Era el día más fastidioso del año. Como desearía haber tenido que saltarse el día entero y no venir. Pero no, su abuelo, qué era profesor de arte en la escuela, lo había obligado a ir, conjunto a las suplicas de Lenalee quien le pedía que no fuese tan cruel con aquellas chicas, que si faltaba clases las haría muy tristes. Sí, como no? como si le importaran una horda de pendejas que osaban idolatrarlo para estarle pisando los pies acosándolo y pidiéndole sexo como necesitadas.

Y con esto se le sumaba su odio a las cosas dulces. Nunca le habían gustado. Lavi se había encargado de decirle que esa era la causa de su amargura.

Vio de reojo al Conejo que tenía su escritorio a tope con cajas de regalos forrados con horrendos corazones y colores brillantes, sinceramente no comprendía como alguien como él podía aceptar todo eso, ah claro era un idiota y aún con Lenalee siendo su novia parecía muy tranquilo de recibir aquello.

- ¡Yuu! - como odiaba cuando usaba ese tono tan pesado.

- ¿Qué quieres? te dije que no me llames por mi nombre! - dijo ya evidentemente molesto.

Más Lavi pasó olímpicamente su reclamo, revisando con su vista el escritorio - ¿Dónde están tus chocolates? esperaba ver un cerro en un tu mesa.

Sin poder esperárselo recibió todos los chocolates aventados a su cara en una bolsa que tenía escondida, para no llamar tanto la atención. Pensaba tener que botar todos aquellos dulces empalagosos pero viendo que así tenían más utilidad ¿por qué no usarlos?

- Yuu eres malo! Oh eres un pillín, mira todo lo que han dado, esta a reventar - tomó la bolsa viéndola que apenas podía cerrarse.

- Vaya y yo que pensé que Bakanda no recibía regalos éste año.

Aquella voz había sido el tope de su paciencia. Aquel individuo conocido como el Moyashi, por qué tenía que meter sus narices en todo.

- No te metas donde no te llaman Moyashi - dijo totalmente cortante.

Más Allen infló sus mejillas molesto.

- Es Allen Bakanda! y que romántico estas hoy - dijo con sarcasmo - Esos chocolates son tuyos de verdad o son falsos?

Allen comenzaba a hacerle perder la paciencia, ese mocoso canoso, ya se vería con quién hablaba.

- Yuu! Allen no se peleen, que luego los expulsan! - Lavi se había encargado de distraerles - Wow, Moyashi no lo haces nada mal, dónde piensas meter todo eso?

- Pues... aun no lo he pensado - se había avergonzado viendo la mesa repleta de dulces por doquier- Aunque ya me he comido la mitad.

- tsk, era de suponer comes como un cerdo, al final del día de seguro no queda nada.

- ¿Qué dijiste Bakanda?

- Chicos... - Lavi se estaba viendo en medio de la pequeña batalla de miradas. Se iba a meter para decir algo cuando escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien.

Lenalee.

Ella estaba en la puerta del salón con una sonrisa mientras le llamaba.

- Bueno me gustaría ir, pero de seguro Yuu matará al Moyashi!

- Tranquilo Lavi, Kanda no es capaz de hacer eso, Allen y Kanda sólo es una pelea de amigos- dijo ella muy optimista.

- Sí amigos mortales.

- Sabes bien que Kanda nunca pasa más allá de sus amenazas con Allen, además sí pelean tanto es porque se deben tener mucha confianza.

Lavi la miró fijamente, bueno había llegado a pensar así pero enseguida descartaba la idea al verlos discutir o casi entrarse a los puños.

- Eso espero. Bueno vamos! – era un día especial después de todo.

Ambos se habían fijado como Lavi había terminado desapareciendo con Lenalee, de seguro a pasar tiempo de pareja, enseguida dejaron la pelea, Allen primero puesto que ya le estaba resultando cansado gastar saliva.

Vio al Moyashi retirarse a su asiento y a continuar habiendo envoltorios de manera compulsiva, el otro se dio cuenta de que era observado y desvió la mirada evitando el contacto visual.

Tsk, ¿el Moyashi, lo ignoraba? No sabía como de cierta forma esto le molestaba... o no? no debería importarle si el Moyashi le prestaba atención o no...

Solo era un mocoso pretencioso. Cómo le podían dar dulces a ese enano, sí supieran que todo era una apariencia, siempre sonriendo y actuando educadamente, para ocultarle a los demás lo odioso que podía ser.

Iba a girarse para al fin dejar al Moyashi atragantándose libremente cuando vio a otra persona entrar al aula.

Sí, porque de todos los idiotas detestables del instituto este se llevaba el premio.

- Allen - dijo con un tono melodioso. El albino se sobresaltó viendo a la persona que acababa de entrar.

- Neah.

- El mismo - no sabía por qué pero esa sonrisa le causaba repugnancia - ¿Y bien, cómo la estás pasando hoy Allen?, veo que muy bien – dijo al ver la mesa con los envoltorios.

- Jeje pues sí, se puede decir – sonrió.

¿Por qué no podía apartar su vista de esos dos?, quería girarse pero su cuello no le respondía.

- Esto... toma - vio al Moyashi sacar de su mochila lo que parecía ser una caja blanca con un listón negro.

- Oh, no debiste Allen, sabes que no te puedo corresponder - dijo melodramático.

- Eh? lo has malinterpretado! - se sonrojó notablemente - Esto es porque me has ayudado mucho con las clases de piano, pero si no te gustan.

- Ah, son chocolates de amistad... eh? tranquilo, me gustan mucho los chocolates y más si los has hecho tú.

- Bueno no soy muy bueno, si saben mal puedes botarlos.

¿Acaba de oír bien? el Moyashi le había regalado chocolates a ese idiota? Los había hecho él? se sentía ¿celoso? no, no podía, como iba a estar celoso de aquel imbécil por recibir chocolates del Moyashi, ojala le provocaran una indigestión.

No se había dado cuenta hasta que vio a Neah salir del aula que había hecho un puño tan fuerte con sus manos que había dejado marcadas las uñas.

Vio una vez más al Moyashi quien seguía en su mundo comiendo chocolates, entonces lo vio reaccionar para contestar su teléfono que tenía una melodía polifónica de "Primavera", vio quien llamaba y al parecer no era alguien de su agrado por la cara que puso.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- ¿Eh? Yo no lo gasté – su expresión cambió a una de total molestia.

- ¿Qué lo compre? cómprelo usted! porque debo gastar mi dinero para que tu disfrutes, siempre te diviertes a mis costillas – ciertamente el Moyashi estaba molesto y éste trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por no alzar tanto la voz aunque no hubiese nadie más aparte de ellos en el salón.

¿Con quién hablaba? disfrutar? divertirse a cuestas del Moyashi?

- Compraré el mediano, no tengo mucho dinero.

- No voy a comprar el grande siempre se lo termina rápido y lo gastas como si no hubiera mañana por las noches, es que acaso no sabes que hay usarlo todos los días!

¿El grande?¿ gastar como si no hubiera mañana? Por las noches? ¡Suficiente!.

- Vale, lo compraré, pero esta me la pagas.

Vio como colgó totalmente enojado.

¿Qué demonios le exigía aquella persona al Moyashi que comprar y que gastara compulsivamente?

Sólo podía imaginar algo que se usara de noche por lo que pudo escuchar, algo que debía ahorrar ya que era de uso diario, quizás.

La idea que cruzo su mente no fue nada santa. De todas formas a el no le importaba...

Pasó el resto del día, y al fin había terminado la tortura, o eso pensaba porque un grupo de idiotas lo esperaba afuera aún con la esperanza de confesársele o que se dignara a cogérselas. Tuvo que salir por una puerta trasera para al perderlas.

Lavi se había ido con Lenalee a pasara tiempo de calidad en pareja y lo prefería así, Lavi jodía mucho su paciencia.

Iba por la calle hasta que pudo ver una cabellera blanca que fácilmente reconoció. Era el Moyashi.

Lo estuvo siguiendo disimuladamente, pero no por gusto sino porque su casa quedaba en aquella dirección.

Entonces lo vio entrar en una farmacia mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Supo que entraba a comprar lo que aquella persona por teléfono le había ordenado. Sus pensamientos tomaron forma de cierta manera.

Entró disimuladamente tomando la dirección contraria al Moyashi, ni loco dejaría que lo descubrieran. ¡Antes, muerto!

Vio como se dirigía a la caja preguntando por el producto, pero la chica de la caja le hizo un gesto negativo indicando que no había, pero ella pareció recordar algo señalando uno de los pasillos, diciendo que a veces se equivocaban y ponían el producto en ese lugar. El Moyashi se alejó hasta ese pasillo. Pudo ver de reojo el cartel sobre el pasillo en la esquina.

Lubricantes, condones y todo tipo de artículos que tuvieran que ver con aquello.

Vio al Moyashi volver con la cara totalmente roja, parecía avergonzado mientras traía una caja, era alargada y entonces supo que era. Lubricante...

La chica decía muy animada que era un nuevo sabor y que disculpara los problemas de organización, el Moyashi pagó y se fue, él también aprovechó a seguirlo.

Entonces sacó una conclusión, el amante del Moyashi le pedía que comprara el lubricante el mismo, encajaba perfectamente con algo que se podía usar por las noches ¿pero diariamente? Y si lo derrochaba debía ser por algo.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, no, nuevamente no le importaba! Que el Moyashi se acostara con quien le diera la gana.

Sólo que ahora sabía que el Moyashi debía pasar unas noches muy movidas.

Estaba cegado por la furia en sus pensamientos que se llevó a alguien por el medio.

- Eh? lo siento! - bajó la mirada viendo al Moyashi disculparse - Bakanda! agh! qué haces por aquí?

- ¡Ja! no es tu problema Moyashi.

- Como si me importara... - Allen trató de irse adelante pero él se puso a su ritmo - ¿Pero qué?, ¿acaso me estás siguiendo?

- Como si no tuviera más nada que hacer, voy a mi casa.

- No sabía que vivías por aquí, Bakanda.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Allen se desvió por un callejón diciendo que era un atajo, pero Kanda lo siguió.

Trató de ir con un poco más de prisa, no quería estar cerca de Kanda.

- Tan apurado estás Moyashi - le oyó decir.

- Tengo que llegar temprano.

- Si, ya veo, de seguro te emociona mucho llegar a tu casa.

- ¿Y eso que te importa?

- No me interesa, de seguro tu novio debe estar esperándote allá.

- ¿Qué?- Allen dejó de caminar viendo fijamente a Kanda, había colmado su paciencia - Se puede saber ¿de qué demonios hablas, Bakanda?

- Tsk, como si no hubieses hecho un escándalo en el salón por que tu novio quería que comprases "eso" para disfrutarlo toda la noche.

- ¿Qué? Acaso se te pudrieron las únicas neuronas en su cerebro? Además que te importa lo que haya comprado?... espera! me has estado siguiendo? - Allen lo señaló acusadoramente. Maldición había hablado más de la cuenta.

- Tsk, yo hago lo que me dé la gana.

- ¡Eres un acosador Bakanda!

- ¡ Ja y qué si lo soy. Acaso temes que te puedan descubrir.

- ¿Estas loco? y de seguro estabas pensando cochinadas, no? - Allen señaló la bolsa en sus manos.

- Pues, si estoy equivocado, demuéstralo.

- No tengo nada que demostrarte a ti. Me voy - Allen iba a seguir su camino cuando Kanda lo tomó bruscamente del brazo.- Suéltame, no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

- Cállate Moyashi.

- ¡Pues no me callo! - Allen alzó un poco la voz. Agradecía que no hubiese nadie por ahí cerca.

- Pues haré que te calles.

Allen iba a decir algo pero sus palabras fueron atrapadas por los fieros labios de Kanda.

Maldición era algo tan irreal. Por qué de repente había sentido aquel impulso de besar al Moyashi? El Moyashi no hizo movimiento alguno, más bien parecía que su cerebro se había apagado, se separó de él viendo al Moyashi con la vista perdida.

- ¿Es...estás loco? - El Moyashi se llevó una mano a su boca totalmente avergonzado, mientras miraba disimuladamente a sus alrededores.

Aquello nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, ni en sus peores pesadillas, pero debía admitir que la boca del Moyashi no sabía tan mal, sabía muy dulce, aunque eso fuese lo que más odiara.

- ¿Acaso estas triste por qué te quité tu primer beso? - dijo burlón.

- ¿Q-qué? claro que no! este no fue...- Allen no pudo seguir hablando ya que se había quedado totalmente rojo frente a Kanda.

- Debí suponerlo, de seguro tu novio te ha de dar muchos.

- ¡Idiota! y por qué dices que tengo novio? acaso piensas que soy gay como tú? - Allen parecía algo ofendido.

- No tienes cara de echarte novia Moyashi, sólo saco la conclusión más acertada y no soy gay.

- ¿Qué? Pero si eres tú el que parece mujer con ese cabello tan largo! – estaba completamente sonrojado.

- ¡Ja! entonces si fue tu novio quien te pidió que compraras eso – insistió.

- Deja de decir eso, yo no tengo novia o… novio ¡Bakanda!- le gritó totalmente enrojecido.

- ¿Entonces hoy es tu día de estreno? - rió maliciosamente.

- ¡Bakanda! - entendía muy bien a que se refería con eso, ¡era un maldito pervertido!

- Entonces, ese si fue tu primer beso Moyashi.

- ¡Cállate idiota! claro que no lo fue! - Allen comenzó a caminar tratando de ignorarle.

Sonrió comenzando a seguirle. Allen vio que lo seguía y comenzó a apresurar el paso y él también.

- ¡Deja de perseguirme! eres un acosador Bakanda!

- Entonces responde mi pregunta.

- ¡No tengo nada que decirte!

- ¡Moyashi!

- ¡Es Allen, Bakanda!- Allen chocó con alguien en el camino cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo - Lo siento - se disculpó con el desconocido, totalmente sonrojado, maldición de seguro había visto la estúpida pelea de Kanda y él en la calle.

Alzó la vista viendo de quien se trataba, su sangre se heló y sintió un extraña sensación de vértigo.

- ¡ja! Eres un torpe Moyashi - dijo Kanda viendo a Allen desde el suelo, pero éste parecía algo temeroso y no era por su presencia sino por la persona frente a él.

- Ma-maestro... -tartamudeó.

¿Maestro? entonces aquella persona debía ser el tutor del Moyashi.

- Así qué... jugando a los enamorados, eh? estúpido aprendiz! - dijo aquel hombre de una manera autoritaria.

¿Qué? Maldición, en qué estupidez se había metido?, debió dejar el día correr en paz, pero no, tenía que desquitar su curiosidad con el Moyashi.

- No es lo que cree maestro, es culpa de Bakanda por seguirme, ¡es un acosador! - frunció el ceño ante la acusación del mocoso.

- ¡Ja! quien lo diría, con esa cara de niña que tienes no me sorprende! Lo que si no suponía es que fuese otra mujercita quien te siguiera – Kanda lo miró dispuesto a matarlo, ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil?

- ¡Maestro! – dijo totalmente avergonzado.

- ¿Dónde está mi crema dental, estúpido aprendiz? No sabes que tengo que estar radiante para las chicas ésta noche? - exigió aquel hombre extendiendo su mano.

- Eh? si tome... - hizo el gesto de entregársela pero luego la quitó de su vista - ¿Donde está el dinero?, tuve que comprarla de mi mesada!

- ¡Ja! yo te doi la mesada mocoso, así que sigue siendo mi dinero - de un sólo movimiento tomó desprevenido al albino y le quitó la bolsa con el dentífrico.

¿Entonces lo que el Moyashi había comprado en la farmacia era dentífrico? viéndolo así tenía más sentido, era un idiota! se palmeó la frente, era culpa de sus estúpidos impulsos y las hormonas.

Vio como el hombre se marchó hasta unas casas más adelante que debía ser la del Moyashi.

Allen se levantó totalmente ignorándolo y arrastrando los pies hasta su morada.

- Debí suponerlo, entonces si fue tu primer beso...- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Allen dejara de caminar y volteara a mirarlo con el rostro totalmente enrojecido.

- ¿Acaso no te tienes que ir ya a tu casa, Bakanda? ¿No has tenido suficiente con tu mente enferma?

- No tengo prisa – ignoró lo último dicho.

- ¿Es lo único que sabe hacer un amargado, pervertido, acosador como tú?

- Cuida tus palabras Moyashi.

- ¡Pues eso eres!

- Moyashi...- estaba comenzando a perder su paciencia. Se acercó al albino y este retrocedió un paso instintivamente. Estaban sus rostros muy cerca.

- ¿Por qué estas tan cerca? Aléjate! por qué me has estado siguiendo todo el día?, acaso es tu manera de arruinarme el día? - Allen decía esto algo temeroso.

- Ni yo mismo lo sé...- dio un paso más contrarrestando el del otro, colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla del albino sintiendo como este se estremecía - Sólo sé que no pienso dejar que te me escapes hoy - acortó la distancia definitivamente, ante la mirada sorprendida de Allen mientras unía sus labios con los suyos.

Allen había comenzado a forcejear, peor Kanda era mucho más alto y fuerte que él, no podía sacárselo de encima. Había tratado de resistirse manteniendo la boca cerrada, peor había algo en ese roce que se sentía tan bien que terminó abriendo la boca inconscientemente sintiendo la lengua de Kanda entrar en su boca.

Sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire y Kanda no daba indicio alguno de querer separarse, hasta que...

- ¡Estúpido aprendiz! - el gritó resonó en la calle.

Ambos se separaron, Kanda soltó un gruñido y Allen sintió como el corazón se le salía.

- ¿Pero qué demonios haces? Ven acá y prepara la cena! - Cross estaba en el portal hecho una furia. ¡Los había visto! - ¡Y tú! aléjate de mi estúpido aprendiz que lo distraes!

- Tsk ¿Y qué si no lo hago? - dijo desafiante.

- Kanda mejor vete... - Allen estaba nervioso.

- ¿Me desafías mocoso? - Cross sacó su arma, una magnum 45 y apuntó a Kanda.

- ¡Ja! - Kanda desenvainó a Mugen, la espada que traía siempre con él, aunque ese sujeto tuviese un arma de fuego no se dejaría intimidar. Vio como puso el dedo en el gatillo mientras sonreía con superioridad.

- ¡Maestro deje eso! y tú también Bakanda!- Allen trataba de distraer su atención pero ninguno de ellos le hizo caso.

Cross quitó el seguro y entonces Allen se puso azul.

Entonces el disparo resonó en la solitaria calle.

Allen había cerrado sus ojos del susto, los abrió lentamente viendo como Kanda seguía en el mismo lugar, su vista viajó por el cuerpo del otro tratando de encontrar una herida de bala, pero halló un hoyuelo humeante en el suelo.

Cross sonrió y guardó su arma, cambiando a una mueca seria.

- ¡Estúpido aprendiz entra a la casa! y tú! no hay sexo hasta que se casen - Cross arrastró a Allen dentro de la casa mientras lo veía recelosamente.

Rió con ironía, eso significaba que ganaba su aprobación. Aunque no sabía si cumplir con lo último.

- ¡Pero cosas dice Maestro! - Allen se quejaba mientras era llevado dentro de la casa - ¡Yo no me casaré con ese estúpido Bakanda! Además que es eso de sexo hasta que me case? Eso ni usted se lo cree! - la puerta se cerró.

¡Ja! Ese Moyashi no sabía donde se había metido, guardó a Mugen en su estuche.

Volvió a su casa viendo a su abuelo un tanto contento.

- ¿Cómo le fue a mi Yuu hoy?

El normalmente le habría dicho cualquier cosa acerca de su nombre o del tono meloso que usaba, pero no hizo nada de aquello simplemente sonrió socarronamente y dijo que nada mal, su abuelo se quedó un tanto sorprendido que no le preguntó nada más.

Quizás el san Valentín no era tan malo...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno les gustó? Ya les advertí que esta algo raro XD Cross es una mierda pero me gusta porque al final quiere a Allen como su hijo como si fuera un mal padre XD pero se molesta cuando alguien se acerca a su estúpido aprendiz. ;D Bueno nos vemos, quizás algún día me decida a continuar los fics pendientes, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para eso y ahora estoy muy enganchada al fandom de No.6 DX


End file.
